Their Little World
by 666DoOrDie666
Summary: its a bennyXethan story. don't like it don't read it!


I was watching TV with Ethan. We were eating chips and drinking soda. I picked up the can and took a sip. There was no more soda. I frowned. "E, can you get me a soda?" I asked. "Fine. I'll bring all the soda, because you keep on drinking it up so fast and you spill half the can on your shirt." He got up and left to bring it all up. I looked down on my shirt. It was covered in stains. I took my shirt off and went to clean it up. It was soaking wet. I left it on the sink for it to dry out. I walked back and bang into Ethan. "Sorry," I said. "It's okay Benny. Let's just turn of the movie. It was pretty much done anyways," he said. I nodded. He smiled his little adorable smile and turned off the TV. _God he's so adorable. No wonder I like him,_ I thought smiling slightly. "Let's just go to bed. It's really late anyways," he said. He climbed into bed. He slept on the very far right of the bed. "Can I sleep next to you?" I asked. "Um… Sure?" he said. I climbed in next to him. We were facing each other. He turned a little red. I smiled. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, having to go to the bathroom, and with Ethan's body pressed against mine. He had his hands on my chest and I had mine wrapped around him loosely. I blushed slightly and started to get out of bed. I heard him stirring in his sleep. He started to mumble. I could barely make out the words he said. "I love you Benny, I always have and always will." Then Ethan made a noise and then stopped mumbling and moving around. I smiled. I went to the bathroom and came back. I went back in the room and lay in the bed. Then, I slowly leaned towards his lips. I stopped myself though. I'll do it in the morning.

Ethan's POV

I woke up in the morning in a tight embrace. A blush crept up to my cheeks. I got out of bed. I went and made some breakfast. I heard footsteps.

"Morning, E," Benny said with his sexy morning voice. "Morning." I continued stirring the batter before putting it into a pan.

"Watcha making?" he asked. "Pancakes. I already have the bacon done." He reached for a piece of bacon but I slapped his hand. "Not yet." He groaned and went to the couch. "I'm dying!" I laughed slightly. I finished making the pancakes. I put them on two plates then put the bacon on. I set them on the table. "Now you can come." I said.

"That's what she said," Benny said winking. I wrinkled my nose and slapped him. "Ow!" He rubbed his arm. He took the pancake with his bear hands and put the bacon on it. He then folded it up and ate it like a sandwich. "Benny!" I yelled.

"That's what you yelled last night in your sleep." He said jokingly. "That's retarded." I said and threw my syrup-covered pancake at him. It hit him straight in the face. "Okay now it's on." He ran at me. I yelled and ran around the house. I went into the bathroom and stood there and waited for him to come. I hear footsteps. My heart started to race. He opened the door slowly. He pinned me to the wall. "I found you." He smirked. I looked at his eyes and saw an evil glint. I looked at him, fear filling my body. "How long?" he asked. "How long what?" I asked confused. "How long have you liked me for?" he asked with a commanding voice. "Since sixth grade." I said fearfully. "It's nice to know you liked me back." He leaned down slowly. He kissed my nose. I scrunched it up, syrup all over it. He then spun around and left. I stood there not knowing what to do. I left the bathroom. Benny was in the room changing. I turned red and got my clothes to change. I changed in the bathroom. I was putting my shirt on when the door opened. "Ethan. Tell me. Do you love me?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Yes Ethan. I do love you. I've loved you since sixth grade. Why?" I asked dreading what could come out of his mouth. Benny took a huge step forward. "It's cause I love you, duh. I just love everything about you. Your small nose, your sparkling eyes, your curly hair, your morning voice. Everything. You are so cute when you get all shy." he said shyly. He looked at me expectantly. I smiled. "I think you're adorable too. The way you keep giving me those sheepish looks when you mess up on a spell, the way you smile that amazing smile. I was just too afraid to tell you because you always loved girls. I pretended to like Sarah because I just gave up on trying to get you to realize this." I looked down at my feet, not wanting him to see my red face. He made me face up to him. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back. It started to become more passionate and more hungry. He tugged at my shirt. I broke the kiss. "Not here." I said. "Okay then. We are lucky that literally everyone on our street has gone on vacation. You wouldn't want the world to hear us, would you?" he said. I smiled. "I guess not." he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He threw me down on the bed and ripped my button-down shirt open. He kissed me hungrily with me kissing back. I pulled his shirt up and he took it off and threw it across the room. He pressed his body on me. I felt something poke at me which I gasped and he took that as an opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. Soon, we had our clothes strewn across the floor. He kissed down from my mouth down to my neck. He found my sweet spot and sucked on it. I moaned. He smirked and then moved down to my nipples. He sucked on them I moaned. "Benny, stop teasing me." I moaned again. "You ready, E?" he asked. "Yes." He pushed inside me slowly. I moaned again and gripped at his back in pain. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. "No. Keep going." He pushed it all the way in. I started scratching at his back. He slowly started to move. In and out, in and out. "Faster!" I screamed. He started going faster and faster and faster. "I don't think I can hold much longer, E." he said. "Neither can I!" i said. he kept going as fast as he could. I started screaming his name and moaning. He held his head back and moaned also. He and I started to cum. My cum got all over him and i. He got out of me and started licking up the cum off my stomach. He moved lower until he got to my part. He started licking it all off of me. I moaned in pleasure. He then stopped and said,"Your turn." He lay down next to me. I did the same. I licked him clean. I must say, it tasted good. I lay down next to him. I pulled a blanket over us. "i love you," said Benny. "I love you, too," I replied.


End file.
